Goals: The three overarching objectives of this NIA Academic Career Leadership Award, are to 1) expand the candidate's background in health and aging research, 2) develop a strong research base in ethnogerontology at Long Island University and SUNY Health Science Center, Brooklyn (SUNY HSCB), and 3) establish a vigorous research training environment for ethnogerontology. Candidate and Environment: The PI, who has a background in physiological psychology and lifespan developmental psychology is Professor of Psychology and Director of the Center for Studies of Ethnicity and Human Development at the Brooklyn campus of Long Island University. Her immediate goal is to strengthen her own background in health and aging research and that of several core colleagues, and her long-term goal is to make the Brooklyn campus of LIU a leading center for graduate and postgraduate study in ethnogerontology. The Brooklyn campus, which is a minority institution with over 55 percent underrepresented minority students, is located in one of the most ethnically diverse communities in the United States. SUNY Health Science Center is the largest medical school in New York State, offers complementary strengths, and is also centrally located in Brooklyn. Research Program: This 5-year, interdisciplinary and dual-campus program contains the following more specific aims. Over the course of the training grant we expect to a) promote the development of collaborative research initiatives among a set of core interdisciplinary faculty at LIU and SUNY HSCB, b) develop at least two dual-site, multidisciplinary proposals for federal funding, c) mentor 4-6 especially promising junior faculty to conduct pilot studies and submit grant applications, d) to prepare 8 minority Master s level students to enter doctoral programs in aging, and e) provide at least 60 health care workers in the Brooklyn community with education in state-of-the art health care delivery in a multi-ethnic context. Two waves of junior faculty and Masters students from LIU and SUNY HSCB will be recruited for research preceptorships. A core group of senior research faculty will serve as mentors. The area of research to be cultivated in this program revolves around social and behavioral aspects of aging related to health and health behaviors, in particular, emotion regulation and social networks.